Part II: Sweet Contention
by The Paragon
Summary: WANG YO/HAE SOO: When the king's attempt at impressing the royal court lady turns sour...


Princess Yeon Hwa glided into the center of the royal throne room - intricately embroidered gold and cyan robes billowing behind her dainty footsteps as she approached Wang Yo's throne, ever the epitome of palatial grace and beauty of her time.

"Your Majesty," she greeted sweetly, bowing as she smiled up at him. "I wanted to come see you sooner, forgive me. I can't tell you how immensely pleased we all are to have you as our king, congratulations."

Hae Soo noticed a heavy gold ring resting on the pale left hand prominently displayed by the princess.

"Yeon Hwa, it is always a delight to see you," he said fondly. "You look well."

The princess fluttered her lashes in feigned bashfulness, a dimple gracing her right cheek.

"I too have been eager to see you. I have news regarding the matter of your marriage," he drawled, giving her a knowing look. She blushed prettily at this, clearly elated at the development of her audience with the king.

Hae Soo reached over and poured more tea into Wang Yo's cup. Empty teapot in hand, she turned to leave the room for more hot water.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Hae Soo returned to his side and carefully set the hollow porcelain down on the table. She reluctantly situated herself beside his throne, just an arm's length away - an unwilling audience to this tryst. Wang Yo smiled at her pointedly as he sipped his tea. Hae Soo suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach that for some reason this show was supposed to be for her benefit.

He turned his attention back to Yeon Hwa. "Uncle has spoken with Abaoji," he told her conversationally. "I am sending you to Khitan."

Yeon Hwa's face dropped. "What?"

"The late king had promised them Princess Kyung Hwa and then married her off to So. I have therefore agreed to send them another royal who is just as high in status."

All three of them knew what he was implying was just as good as a death sentence.

"You will bring your king great honor with this marriage. We will forge an everlasting alliance with the North," Wang Yo continued. "And with your help, my empire will extend to territories that even Father could never have dreamed of."

The princess looked as if she had been slapped. Despite how spiteful and vindictive Yeon Hwa had always been, Hae Soo suddenly felt sorry for her

Yeon Hwa replied shakily, "You promised me—"

"You're not still greedy to be queen, are you?" Wang Yo spat cruelly. He chuckled at the horror evident on Yeon Hwa's face.

The princess held her head high, trying very hard to maintain her composure. "Why it is that everyone in that seat threatens me with marriage?" she asked emphatically through clenched teeth.

"You must think that there is no better way to control a woman than through marriage – whether it be the person who fathered me or the one I grew up with…you are all the same! It was foolish of me to think otherwise. I am disappointed in you."

Wang Yo shook his head and leaned forward. "Why would I marry you?" he asked harshly, making it sound like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"In case you had forgotten, your brother betrayed me," he snarled. The princess flinched at this. "Your family turned on me! And in the end…you stood with Wook. I cannot…I _will not_ sully my house with traitors for in-laws." His fury was palpable in his eyes and posture.

Her chin trembled as Wang Yo's words sank in.

"You will be wed in Khitan within a fortnight," he said stonily. "Congratulations on your marriage, Yeon Hwa. I am confident that you will not disappoint me."

He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her.

"You may go."

Speechless with disbelief, Yeon Hwa nodded. Sweeping into a deep bow, she left the throne room in haste with a dramatic flourish of her silk robes.

"Speak."

Hae Soo turned to face him, startled by the sound of his voice. "You look like you're about to burst. Spit it out." he said impatiently.

Here she was again, trapped alone in a room, with a man who hated her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly, unable to fathom what she had just witnessed.

He mouth twitched at the corner as he titled his head expectantly. "Why did I do what?"

"How could you break your promise? The princess was faithful to you all these years, everyone in the palace knows she chose to wait for you despite Prince Wook's wishes."

Wang Yo raised an eyebrow, watching her in silence.

"That ring she was wearing…you gave it to her, didn't you? She waited all this time expecting you to finally marry her and yet you just—"

"And yet, I decided I could not join houses with one as traitorous as theirs," he interjected, his words laced with disdain. "Yeon Hwa far is too ambitious for her own good, just like Wook. I am well aware of their _aspirations_ for the throne and I will not subject myself to such degradation all for the consequent pleasure of my dear brother."

"Even if it ruins her life?" Hae Soo asked passionately. "You are not just casting her aside - you are sending her to Khitan as a hostage, Your Majesty. All in the hopes that you may forge new alliances up North? Won't you show her mercy?"

"You are an odd sort," he murmured as he scanned her face. "Princess Yeon Hwa has never been kind to you, that much I know. What concern is her fate to you now?" he asked sharply. "I surmised you'd have been glad to witness her downfall. Did it not please you?"

"I took no pleasure in her humiliation, Your Majesty." she answered honestly.

Disapproval gleamed in his liquid brown eyes.

"Of course you didn't. I suppose you think my actions most despicable then."

"I think your actions were deplorable."

A pause. "Tell me Lady Soo, why did you resist marriage to my father?"

"What?"

"You would've lived in comfort and luxury…you would've had _power_." He said, rising from his seat.

"You would've never wanted for more for the rest of your inconsequential existence. But you threw that all away the moment you cut your own arm open. So tell me, why did you prefer to bleed out on the floor on your wedding night rather than become consort to the king?"

She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully.

"Power means nothing to me, Your Majesty. I have never cared for status…I could never give myself to someone I did not truly care for. Not for luxury, not for comfort."

A long silence followed. "Not even if your life was on the line?" Hae Soo watched him grab a fresh arrow from the quiver lying at the foot his throne. She instinctively shuffled back as he stepped towards her with a malicious glint in his eye.

"I would rather choose death than live a half-life trapped in a loveless prison." she said, moving backwards. She kept her eyes locked on the weapon in his right hand.

He leaned forward, snaking his fingers into her hair and tugging her head back. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Do you not fear death then, Lady Soo?" he said in a low voice.

Hae Soo's mouth dried up as he lifted the arrow and delicately traced the side of her face with the pointed tip. "I want you to answer me," he said, his voice very low.

She swallowed. "Everyone dies in the end, Your Majesty," she replied shakily.

She felt the cold steel run past her jaw and down her neck, pressing deeper into her skin. She shut her eyes.

 _He wouldn't kill me here, would he? Not after everything I've been through? Oh God, if you're listening…please make this stop._

He chuckled. "That we do…" he said, nodding thoughtfully. "But what if So's life was on the line? I wonder, would you still refuse another… _arrangement_?" he asked, his smile disappeared as he gauged her reaction.

Ice shot down her spine as she held her breath. Everything about this man screamed danger and she found it impossible to read what he was thinking, let alone predict his next move. Her eyes traced his face, from his heavy brow, to his hawk-like stare and the slightly downturned corners of his mouth.

They were standing close enough for her to notice his brown eyes dilating into obsidian orbs. His grip tightened in her hair and she shivered under his penetrating gaze.

"What do you mean?" she asked him eventually, searching his face for any trace of humanity.

He laughed as she stared up at him, wide-eyed with fright.

"Nothing," he said dismissively, as if trying to shake a thought from his head. There was that canine grin again.

He released her and stepped away, tossing the arrow into his seat. "Nothing at all."

It was a lie though because they both knew that somehow her response had meant everything and would dictate how he made his next move - her attachment to the 4th prince would matter when this power-hungry man played his pieces on the chessboard that was Goryeo.

Breathing fast, Hae Soo stayed rooted to the spot, watching him. She suddenly felt very exposed.

Wang Yo crossed his arms and leaned against the table, flashing her a shark-like smile. "Thank you for your company this afternoon, Lady Soo. It has been most enlightening."

This is was her queue to leave, she knew, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to fall to her knees and beg him to explain exactly what he'd meant.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then quickly clamped her lips shut, deciding against it. Bowing her head, she picked up the tea tray behind him and turned to leave.

His dark eyes never left her as she walked out of the throne room.

It was only when she had reached the kitchen, and a Damiwon servant had hysterically pointed out the crimson stain on the ivory collar of her robe, that she realized she was bleeding.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed that, lemme know -** **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! :)**


End file.
